Spellcheck and Fiddlers
by Emo Nostalgia
Summary: What happens when spell check fails to recognize what you are doing? (I suck at summarizing) See what my Crack mind has in store!


Cuddlers and Fiddlers  
By: Emo Nostalgia  
Inspiration: Spellcheck Changing cuddlers to fiddlers. Frag you spell check! D:  
Warning(s): CRACK, Fiddles, and Whatever Megatron knows about Fiddles  
Song Used: The Devil went down to Georgia/ Band: The Charlies Band  
_

Megatron sat quietly on his throne, tired as ever. He kept getting many beeps and calls from Starscream, but he put the comm link on silence. Destined to get some sleep, he sighed quietly to himself, before getting up off the throne, and making his way to the door panel, leaving Soundwave to the major commands.

It was not even two steps out of the panel, before he heard a strange, screechy noise coming from the Rec room. He walked to the door panel, leaning close, resting his helm against the door frame. The screeching noise was coming from inside, and other 'Con voices as well.  
"Slag this Breakdown! How come we can't do it, but the pathetic fleshing fleabags can do it?!" Knockout exclaimed through gritted denta, Breakdown only sighing in annoyance. "Maybe it's because they actually get a teacher to teach them, not a book." Knockout didn't hear him, he kept sliding something across the object in question, making the screeching noise.  
Megatron barged through the panel, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What is the slag heap-" he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, before he burst out into a fit of laughter. In front of him was both Knockout and Breakdown, sitting in the middle of said Rec room, with Knockout with a strung violin, a large selection of violin teaching books, and Breakdown holding one of the books in front of him.

"Megatron burst out into a fit of the giggles, not keeping a straight face at all. Knockout exclaimed "What are you laughing at?!" Megatron waived a servo at him, before walking up to the both of them. "So, what have you learned today, Knockout?" Knockout looked up at the gladiator, before he put his head down, a blush creeping upon his face, out of embarrassment He looked over at Breakdown, who wore the same expression. "Um, we're learning new things, we think. But this instrument doesn't want to do the right notes." Megatron brought a servo to rest in between his optic ridge, pinching the nerves there, before venting out a sigh. "Have you strung the instrument correctly?"

Knockout frowned, his ear finials falling in shame. "What the frag is 'stringing'? There's strings already on the thing!" He waved the violin around for emphasis. Megatron grabbed the instrument, a yelp from Knockout, shirking away from him. Megatron searched around on the internal web for the correct piano recordings he was searching for, and started tuning the violin to his liking. He snatched the bow from the medic, wapping him on the side of the head, earning another yelp in pain as the bow hit him. Megatron brought the violin up under his chin, placing the bow and began playing,singing the vocals all wrong, in combination with bad pitch, his raspy voice murdering the vocals, but tapping his foot to the rhythm:

~Megatron went down to Jasper, he was looking for a spark to steal,  
~He was in a bind, since he was way behind, 'n he was willing to make a deal.  
~When he saw a young spark sawin' on a fiddle and playing it hot.  
~And the con jumpin' on a hickory stump, and said "Spark, lemme tell you what."

Megatron jumped into Knockouts face, a look of terror was upon him, not even trying to get the instrument back.  
Unknowing to all three of them, Soundwave, as well as many of the Vehicons, Insecticons, and other 'Cons that were on the ship started to surround them, but were paid no attention. Megatron kept butchering the lyrics to his liking, as well as started to walk around them, his optics closed, as he happily sang to his contentment.  
Soon, he was finished, and passed the violin back to Knockout, who's only word was "Wow, who knew the Lord knew how to play a strung instrument. And i thought you were a gladiator." Everyone around them started clapping their servos together, much to Megatron's displeasure.

"Get back to work you insolent pieces of scrap!" he bellowed to everyone. He looked at Soundwave with a glare that would kill Unicron. Soundwave had apparently recorded what he could, and started to replay it back to them. Megatron started chasing after Soundwave, who kept playing the recorded music. "Soundwave! GET BACK HERE!" Soundwave only ran faster, stating "Soundwave: Current Objective: Escape and Upload Blackmail." "Soundwave! I COMMAND YOU TO GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TURN YOU TO SCRAP!" Megatron started firing his blasts, which Soundwave easily dodged.

Megatron kept firing, which was destroying the ship, but he didn't care at the moment, he was angry at his Officer for recording such a thing. He managed to capture his Officer in a fork in the hallways. "Now give me one good reason not to turn you into scrap!" Soundwave had one replay "Soundwave take video off of YouTube." Megatron picked up Soundwave, slamming him against the wall "What do you mean-" "Download to YouTube- 100 percent. Upload Complete. Thank you for using YouTube. Have a nice day."  
"SOUNDWAVE!"

R.I.P: Soundwave

_  
Authors Notes: Please do not flame. For flames are used to burn the messages i get from flamers. Otherwise, if i messed anything up, please note in the Comments. Thank you, people! :D


End file.
